SasuSaku: A Forbidden Love Story
by Aerisuke
Summary: Three years have passed since Sasuke left Konoha. Now, Sasuke must continue his search for Itachi. But what happens if Orochimaru stands in the way of his romantic relationship with Sakura? What will happen then, huh? R&R!


SasuSaku: A Forbidden Love Story Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

**(Note: Hi guys, it's Aerisuke here. Now, before I begin, I have a few things to say. I was about to work on this story after I'm done with "What Have You Done, Itachi?", but I couldn't resist in working on this one. Oh and don't worry guys. Hopefully, the next chapter of "What Have You Done, Itachi?" should be out soon. But before I present to you this story, "SasuSaku: A Forbidden Love Story", I will tell you what the story is about.**

**Summary:**

**Three years have passed since Sasuke has left Konoha to go to Orochimaru by killing his older brother, Itachi, for killing the Uchiha Clan under Konoha's orders. So Naruto and Sakura finally reunite with their old teammate, Sasuke, to which he ends up kidnapping Sakura by knocking her out with his Sharingan and bringing her back with him to Orochimaru's lair.**

**Later on in the story, Sasuke and Sakura start to fall in love with each other. But however... there are but three people that are forbidding it to happen. And those people are:**

Orochimaru, Sasuke's own master (who secretly falls in love with Sakura later on in the story).

**Kabuto, Orochimaru's right-hand-man who ends up spying on Sasuke and Sakura and telling Orochimaru about their secret love affair.**

**And Karin, Sasuke's own girlfriend to whom he despises as Karin despises Sakura.**

**But however, Sasuke is faced with an awful dilemma that was given to him by Orochimaru.**

** bring Sakura back to Konoha so he can continue his search to find and kill Itachi.**

** take Sakura with him to kill Itachi so they can elope.**

**Oh and Suigetsu and Jugo are the only ones who are not forbidding Sasuke's and Sakura's love because both Suigetsu and Jugo know that SasuSaku love each other, right?**

**Please enjoy the story!**

Story:  
Three years have passed since Sasuke left Konoha. Now, Sasuke must continue his search for Itachi. But what happens if Orochimaru stands in the way of his romantic relationship with Sakura? What will happen then, huh? R&R!

Three years have passed... since Sasuke Uchiha had left Konoha to kill Itachi for revenge of his clan. His girlfriend, Sakura, and his best friend, Naruto, have been searching far and wide for him for three years now.

Recently, Naruto has just gotten back from his 2 ½ year journey with Jiraiya due to the Akatsuki chasing after him due to him having the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him.

Now, Naruto has become stronger than ever to try and bring his best friend, Sasuke back from the evil Orochimaru's clutches. After Naruto and Sakura arrived at Orochimaru's lair, they immediately began their search to find Sasuke.

They've been looking in almost every room, but still no sign of him!

"Sasuke, where are you?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura were running in the lair while looking for Sasuke.

"We've come this far! After three years!" cried Sakura.

"Darn it! Where the heck are you?" asked Naruto.

"Where are you Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"SASUKE!" cried Naruto as they heard a huge explosion coming from Sai who was now outside.

As the explosion caught Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato's attention, Sakura was the first person run outside.

"Well well well... look who's here..." said Sasuke as Sakura heard his voice.

_"That voice..." _

"Sakura..." said Sasuke as Sakura looked at him, eyes widened in shock.

_"No... it can't be..." _said Naruto who also widened his eyes in shock.

"Sasuke... kun... it's you... it's really you..." said Sakura.

Naruto then ran to join up with Sakura who was looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke... the man who he chased after for three years now.

"Naruto... so you're here too?" asked Sasuke.

"Hmph." said Naruto as he nodded his head.

Yamato then came.

"So that means... Kakashi is here, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Sadly, Kakashi could not be here on this misson. So I'm taking his place. Sasuke Uchiha, as members of Team Kakashi, we've come to take you back to the Leaf Village." said Yamato.

"Hmph. Yeah right. You think I'm going to fall for that? I don't think so." said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke! Everyone in Konoha is waiting for you! Why do you think I trained so hard for the last three years? To save you of course! That's why... you have to come back Sasuke! You have to!" cried Naruto.

"Oh really? Give me one good reason on why I should Naruto." said Sasuke.

"It's because..." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura, then back at Sasuke and said:

"Sakura loves you."

Sasuke then looked at a sad Sakura with pleading eyes.

"Hmph. Why should I go back to be with her? As I said before: She's annoying!" cried Sasuke as Sakura and Naruto widened their eyes in shock as they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"But Sasuke! What about all the times you've been through together? You used to go out with her, and now you just throw her away like a piece of trash?" shouted Naruto who was really ticked off by Sasuke's words.

"Just leave me alone Naruto... go home... you too Sakura." said Sasuke.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up on the cliff where Sasuke was, and stabbed his back. Sasuke then looked at Naruto with raging eyes.

"Oh... now you've me mad... you've me really mad. Get ready to die! NARUTO!" shouted Sasuke as the two men began fighting.

_"Oh no... this is just like the time they fought in the hospital. I... I've got to do something. But what?" _asked Sakura to herself as she remembered the day that Naruto and Sasuke fought at the hospital back in Konoha.

Just then, Naruto stabbed his kunai into Sasuke's stomach... or did he?

Unexpectedly, Sasuke's Shadow Clone disappeared while the real Sasuke stood behind Sakura's back as she put his katana to her neck.

"Naruto... it's time for you to choose: Kill me and become a hero... or your precious Sakura dies." said Sasuke.

Naruto then did his Giant Rasengan Jutsu on Sasuke. However, Sasuke ended up stabbing Naruto in the stomach from behind as he looked at Sasuke and fell to the ground unconscious whom Sasuke and Sakura believed to be dead.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura as Sasuke looked at him.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura again.

"NARUTO!" cried Sakura as she fell to the ground with tears in her eyes as she covered her face with her hands... and began to cry about her beloved Naruto.

Sasuke then walked forward to her.

"Forgive me... Sakura." said Sasuke as he whispered in her right ear as her eyes widened in shock as he did Sharingan on her.

_"Sasuke... kun..." _said Sakura to herself as she fell into Sasuke's arms unconscious as he picked her up bridal style.

Orochimaru then appeared with Kabuto.

"Sasuke... are you ready?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes. I am ready Orochimaru. Come on. Let's go." said Sasuke as he looked back at the unconscious and presumed dead Naruto and disappeared in flames.

_Later that day..._

Naruto woke up in the hospital as Sai sat on his hospital bed waiting for Naruto to wake up.

"Ah... it seems you've finally come to. Are you alright Naruto?" asked Sai as Naruto woke up.

Naruto then looked at the bed right next to him... and noticed that Sakura was not in it.

"Wait a minute! Sai! Where's Sakura?" asked a shocked Naruto as Sai told him everything about how Sasuke kidnapped her.

"So... that teme Sasuke kidnapped her, huh? She was... the only one... who understood how I felt about Sasuke. She was like... a sister to me... and now... now she's gone. First Sasuke... now Sakura." said Naruto as he began to cry.

"Naruto." said Sai as he gave Naruto a friendly hug.

"Look... I know how you feel... but crying won't bring Sasuke or Sakura back. That's why... we have to be strong... for her." said Sai as Naruto continued to cry while saying her name over and over.

_Later that night..._

Naruto fell asleep in his hospital bed, with Sai asleep in the hospital bed next to him. He then began to have a dream... about Sakura.

_In Naruto's dream..._

_Naruto dreamt that someone had called his name._

_"Naruto." said the voice. _

_He then recognized it to be Sakura's._

_"Naruto." said Sakura._

_"Naruto... open your eyes." said Sakura as Naruto opened his eyes as they were in a cherry blossom tree._

_"Sakura... I thought I'd never see you again." said Naruto with tears in his eyes._

_"Naruto... I need you to find me." said Sakura._

_"Where? Where are you Sakura?" asked Naruto._

_"I'm with Sasuke. But... you won't like it if I told you where I'm at right now." said Sakura._

_At that moment, Naruto then already knew that Sakura was with Sasuke in Orochimaru's lair._

_"Sakura... don't worry... I'll... I'll bring you back... no... both you and Sasuke back! I still haven't forgotten my promise to you! I will not rest... until I have found the both of you. Believe it!" cried Naruto._

_"Naruto..." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto whose eyes widened in shock but then slowly and calmly closed._

_"In case something happens to me... do not forget me. This is goodbye." said Sakura as she walked way from Naruto._

_"No! Sakura!" cried Naruto._

_Out of Naruto's dream..._

"Sakura!" cried Naruto as Sai woke up. Naruto then had tears in his eyes as he remembered the words that he said to her in his dream about bringing Sasuke back.

_Flashback..._

_"Sakura... don't worry... I'll... I'll bring you back... no... both you and Sasuke back! I still haven't forgotten my promise to you! I will not rest... until I have found the both of you. Believe it!" cried Naruto._

_End of flashback..._

_"Sakura..." _said Naruto as he made a fist with his right hand.

_"I'll... I'll definitely bring you back... and Sasuke, too! Believe it! I will..." _said a determined Naruto to himself as he looked out the window while thinking of his lost teammates... that he had missed so much.


End file.
